


Porrim gives her kitty some love

by NaughtyTypingIncoming



Series: Lewd Homestuck One-Shots [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cat Puns, Community: homesmut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Nooks (Homestuck), Past Relationship(s), Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Short One Shot, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyTypingIncoming/pseuds/NaughtyTypingIncoming
Summary: Porrim is looking to fill some quadrants while Meulin is willing to help out.
Relationships: Meulin Leijon/Porrim Maryam
Series: Lewd Homestuck One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816132
Kudos: 5





	Porrim gives her kitty some love

Porrim: I wo+uld lo+ve fo+r yo+u to+ be in my quadrants.  
Porrim: But are yo+u up fo+r it?  
Meulin: OF COURSE PURRIM!  
Meulin: THIS FUNKY CAT WOULD BE TICKLED GR33N BEING IN YOUR SQUARES MARYAM!!  
Porrim: That's go+o+d, no+w dro+p yo+ur skirt.  
Meulin: :OO PURRIM!! RIGHT NOW???  
Porrim: Do+ yo+u see anyo+ne else here?  
Meulin: UMM...NO I SUPPOSE NOT.  
Porrim: Then get that pussy o+f yo+urs o+ne step clo+ser to+ seeing the light o+f day yo+u little pussy cat.  
Meulin: :DDD OK!!  
Porrim: *Sho+rt whistle*  
Porrim: Yo+u stick with a theme and there is no+ shame in that.  
Porrim: I have to+ say Meulin that tho+se cat panties are ado+rable.  
Meulin: X3 MOGMOGMOG!  
Meulin: OH YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT!!  
Porrim: I assure yo+u that I am speaking with the greatest sincerity.  
Meulin: MOG  
Meulin: ://33  
Porrim: I can feel yo+ur bulge thro+ugh them already.  
Porrim: O+ff, is the little kitty feeling ho+rny witho+ut their fo+rmer matesprit aro+und?  
Meulin: MAYBE  
Porrim: Go+o+d, because he is a piece o+f shit Meulin.  
Meulin: WHAT! HOW DA-OOOOOHH~~MOG!  
Porrim: Shhhh, relax dear.  
Porrim: Ho+w do+es my hand feel?  
Meulin: (AMAZING!! MOG!!)  
Porrim: Wo+w! Heh, that has to+ be the first time I have heard yo+u being quiet Leijo+n.  
Meulin: AM I BEING QUIET?? USUALLY I'M LOUDER WHEN-OHHHH MOG!!-WHEN THIS HAPPENS!!  
Porrim: Hmm~ Purr fo+r me kitty. Purr as I pet yo+ur bulge.  
Porrim: What is this? It lo+o+ks like yo+ur no+o+k is wanting to+ be played with to+o+~  
Meulin: PURR! THAT'S RIGHT PURR-OH-PURRIM! FINGER MY LITTLE WET PUSS-MOG-PUSSY!! <3  
Porrim: That is a very curio+us name fo+r a no+o+k.  
Meulin: I LOVE THE HUMAN TERM FUR *OH YEAHS* IT! WAY MORE *GASP* CATISH!! MOG PURRIM!!  
Porrim: Are yo+u cumming already?  
Porrim: My what an easy kitty. Such a bucket who+re.  
Porrim: I lo+ve it.  
Meulin: PURRIM!!! STOP *MOG* TEASING ME!*MOG*  
Meulin: I DON'T (FUCK) P-PAIL WITH JUST *PANT* ANYONE **MOOGG**!!  
Porrim: O+h? Is that so+?  
Porrim: Wo+uld yo+u say no+ to+ any o+f o+ur friends if they asked?  
Meulin: X//33  
Meulin: MOG!!  
Meulin: ERR...CRONUS.  
Meulin: *GASP* (OH PURRIM)!  
Porrim: Well, o+bvio+usly no+t him.  
Porrim: I am happy to+ see yo+u have so+me standards.  
Porrim: Even if yo+ur last matesprite was a hypno+-co+ntro+l-clo+wn.  
Meulin: PURRIM!! I'M GONNA-!!  
Porrim: What are yo+u go+ing to+ do+ my little sex kitten? <3  
Porrim: Are yo+u go+ing to+ cum all o+ver my fingers like a go+o+d kitty?  
Meulin: *MOG!!*  
Porrim: I'll take that as a yes.  
Porrim: So+, cum. Cum fo+r me my little slutty cat~  
Meulin: XOO MMMOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Porrim: Wo+-o+w Meulin. That is, a lo+t.  
Meulin: *PANT* *PANT* MEOW MEOW~~  
Porrim: Are yo+u feeling alright leijo+n?  
Meulin: X33  
Porrim: Are yo+u...embarrassed?  
Meulin: MOG! (I CAME SO QUICKLY PURRIM)  
Porrim: There, there. Co+me here.  
Porrim: Do+n't wo+rry my go+o+d little kitten <3  
Porrim: There have been o+thers in my quadrants that have finished far so+o+ner then yo+u.  
Meulin: *WRAOH* THAT DOESN'T MAKE ME F33L ANY BETTER ABOUT IT! XPP  
Porrim: Then ho+w abo+ut this? *Hmm*  
Meulin: *HMM*!?!  
Porrim: *Mhaa* There. That better?  
Meulin: X//33  
Meulin: Y-YEAH.  
Meulin: SAY PURRIM?  
Porrim: Yes?  
Meulin: IT'S NOW MY TURN TO PET YOU!!  
Porrim: I wo+uldn't have it any o+ther way.


End file.
